what to do now?
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: the girls have to deal with a different kind of evil the final chaper is here. if there are some mistakes im sorry ,english is not my first language
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer 

Disclaimer 

I hereby sate that I do not own the charters or anything to do with.

Spelling t.v this is pure fiction coming from my bored brain.

This is my first fanfic so please review and be brutally honest

What do do now?

Piper is sitting at the kitchen table enjoying her second cup of coffee.

The sun is smiling at her through the window and falls on her smiling face.

She loved these early mornings.

Getting up early before Leo and her sisters.

And just enjoy her cup of coffee

It had sort of become a ritual to have this time to her self in the early morning hours.

To go through her thought and prepare for the hustle and bustle of the day.

Not to say she didn't like the joined breakfast time.

But sometimes she needed to be by herself for a little while.

And with four people in the house that could only happen late at night or very early in the morning.

Morning"

Piper jumped at the voice behind her.

Penny for your thoughts?…. phoebe smiled.

Or maybe a quarter, hey where are you?

Piper turns to see her younger sister standing by the coffee pot ,

Already pouring her self a cup of hot java

"Good morning" pheebs.

"What are you doing up so early" I thought you would at least sleep till noon .

Now, that the summer has started.

Nah…….Phoebe replied.

I have made a pledge that I am not wasting my summer away this year.

"Going away where this summer"? Piper heard another voice say.

She smiled it was just like Prue to walk in to a converation only over hearing half of what had been said.

"Morning Prue" she said

I thought you where spending the night with Brent last night.

Yeah me too ………. But we got in to a fight and I didn`t really want to stay after that.

Piper could hear Phoebe laughing 

"Tjees Prue you really have been out of it for a while" …… have you.

Meaning what? Prue asked.

"The making up part" honey ………….. That is the best part Phoebe says still smiling.

Sure with a demon as a boy friend you should be an exp…….

Piper shot a look at her older Sister pleading with her to not go any further with that thought.

Prue got the hint and stopped mid sentence 

"You where saying" Phoebe said with an under tone to her voice.

"Nothing sweetie" you know not to listen to me before I have had my first cup of coffee.

Why does Prue always do this it was not as if Cole had not made a complete turn around since his hay days as Beltashar.

"Morning ", as the last voice of the house pulled her out of her thoughts again.

"Morning honey", how did you sleep. Piper said with a grin on her face.

Knowing very well they hadn`t gotten to sleep till the early morning hours.

Leo walked over and kissed her on top of the head.

Very well my dear ……" but" this wild women kept attacking me .

LEO …Piper shouted as she turned around the blood already coloring her cheeks, and looking at her sisters to see if they had heard.

"Oh honey "they know we are still newlyweds Your sisters know what happens to newlyweds "don't you girls" Leo joked.

Well" knowing" it and hearing it" in detail" is another thing all together Piper whispers.

Leo just laughed and gave her a long kiss.

Hey "you guys get a room or something your killing me with all your cutie stuff over there. Phoebe says.

It was clear to see that see had not seen Cole for a while.

Phoebe felt a slap up side her head.

Quit that, they are in love and if they want to show that they can prue says.

"Ouch "phoebe grunted.

"Tjees maybe I should have stayed in bed" this morning and avoid all this abuse.

She picks u her cup of coffee looks and looks at Piper "I expect waffles when I come back down.

Then she heads out the kitchen door towards the stairs she yells.

Hey prue?

What?

Guess what?

What?

I get the first shower as she runs up the stairs.

Prue puts her cup on the counter and runs up the backstairs.

Leo pulls his wife back into his arms "that's why I take showers up there or with you.

My bet is on prue ……… Piper smiles as she leans in for a long lingering kiss.

She then pulls herself away from him.

Get out of here before the wild women returns she laughs

What would be wrong with that Leo replies.

As he starts a little trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

Hmmmmm …………. Maybe I should go upstairs with him for a little while.

"No stop that Leo" that tickels.

"Come on sweetie" you know you cant resist my charms. Leo "whispers "into her ear.

Ohh' Why the heck not Piper relents.

She lifts her head and looks at her husband" he is right she cant resist him and she never could .She then takes his hands and leads him out of the kitchen on to the stairs.

Just as they get to the stairs Leo stops and looks up.

Oh no, no, no " Piper says you cant do this to me Leo "

I am sorry " honey but they ' say I have to come "now" It has to be something big.

Yeah "sure it always is with them.

Even now that they where Married Piper' was not sure the Elders really approved.

It seemed that Leo got called out more and more as of late.

I promise I will make it up tonight Leo says, He then gives her a kiss and orbs out.

Piper turns on her heels and walks back in to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

And once again alone with her thoughts .

I think I really need to have a talk with them.

Cause it is really getting out of hand Leo is gone more now then before we where Married.

It had even been so bad when she and her sisters had really needed him the elders had sent someone else.

Not only that she had to make them understand that now that they had approved of their wedding Leo and her needed some time alone once in a while.

Hey "where are my waffles "?

Once again her train of thought was disturbed.

Piper …….. Piper "man what is it with you today.

Do I need to give you a dollar before you tell me what has got you so busy this morning.

No" Pheebs you don't cause I`m not gonna tell yah.

Piper gets up and walks to the freezer opens the door …………

And hands Phoebe a frozen pack of waffles.

Whoa "what , ……. Pipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer .

What " Phoebe "? Piper grins as she walks to the back stairs.

"You said you wanted waffles" ……….. You never said you wanted them heated.

As she walks up the stairs she can hear her little sister banging the cupboards to find the Toaster .

She knew that phoebe had wanted her to make her famous Belgian waffles.

But she was not in the mood to make them today.

As she walks by the bathroom door she can hear Prue is still in the shower.

"Hey" Prue hurry up I have to be at P-3 before 11:00 Am an local band is coming to practice.

Prudence can you hear me …………

Yeah ,yeah, I can hear you give me five more minutes okay.

Five minutes is all I am giving you.

Piper smiled to her self she would give her big sister another thirty minutes.

She had plenty of time to get to P-3.

Thirty minutes later Piper knocks on the bathroom door.

No answer "good" she must be done piper thinks as she walks in to the bathroom.

But prue was not finished yet.

"Piper have you ever heard of knocking" before you come in.

"I am sorry prue" but I did knock and nobody answered.

"Well next time" knock harder prue sneers at her.

"Sure" prue what ever you want.

Piper looks at her sister as she gathers her stuff off the bathroom floor. 

She can see that the bathroom towel is slipping and slowly it is revealing a bruise the size of a grapefruit.

Then she had not immagend it a few minutes ago.

"Oh honey" where did you get this at.

As she touches the bruise. Prue jumped as if piper had just poked her with a hot rod.

"Nowhere piper" I just slipped on some ice the other day.

Aha…… and when was that.

A few days ago "why"

Cause there hasn't been any ice for weeks prue..

Care to explain some more?

"Nope" it is none of your beeswax so leave it alone.

Prue one more question?

What? Piper, prue started to look pissed of.

What was your fight Brent about? She carefully studied her Sisters face for any emotion.

Nothing prue answered but her eyes where saying a million other things.

Piper watches as prue walks out of the bathroom.

O "man what to do now.

Prue was in trouble and she was not going to tell anybody.

Leo I could really use your help right now she whispers.

"You rang" Leo says.

"Don't do that Leo" make some noise when you orb in.

Scared me half to death piper says with her heart in her throat.

Piper what is the matter Leo asks with concern in his voice.

Piper looks at him he knows me so well she thinks.

All Leo can see is a single tear going down his wife cheek.

"Piper honey what is the matter" as he wipes the tear away.

Piper explains what had happened a few minutes ago.

………… And I think he has been hitting her Piper finishes.

"Piper are you sure about this". Yes I am.

But could she be telling the truth.

"Leo" tell me when was the last time it froze hard enough to form ice.

Your' right that was weeks ago.

May be it happened when you where fighting Tirano two weeks ago.

"No" that cant be piper responses. 

Prue needed her bangs cut about a week ago and she had asked me to do it.

Cause she wanted to be sure that is was straight.

And since she didn't want to get any hair on her new wool sweater I made her take it off.

Leo"I am 99.9%that" that bruise was not there.

And we haven't fought when any demons or warlocks since.

So what do we do now?

You know she will never come to us and she sure as hell isn't going to Phoebe.

"Piper honey" maybe we should wait a few days and see how things go.

But Leo what if he hurts her again!

We have to give her chance to come to us" honey "and as hard as that sounds right now she has to find out for her self.

But " leo"

"No Butts sweetie", maybe it was just an accident.

We will keep an eye on her okay.

Okay she sighed but not totally convinced.

Leo gave her another kiss." Go take a shower" ill be in our room when you get out.

Piper clings herself to Leo

I am so glad that I have you and that you are so good to me.

Another tear going down her cheek.

Leo takes her chin and lifts her head. "I promise" I will never hurt you Piper.

And if Brent is really hurting prue he will have to deal with me.

He bents down, and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Thanks Leo" piper whispers as she crawls further in his arms.

Leo heads out of the bathroom and piper takes her shower.

Just as he reaches their room.

Prue comes out of hers.

As he looks at her he knows that piper is right.

Now that he thought of it prue had seemed sad for the last couple days.

Hiya prue "how is my favorite sister in law "

Prue looks up at him," fine" she says as she smiles at him.

Leo noticed that the smile did not reach her eyes as they always did.

Prue" something wrong he asks her .

No " why are you asking prue wants to know.

"No reason" he says. But prue somehow knows that piper talked to him about her suspicion.

Leo you can tell your wife and major buttinky that I am fine and that she needs to stay out of my buisness. Prue shouts.

As she storms down the hall." Prue that is not fair" Leo starts but he might as well be talking to the wall.

Since prue had already gone down the stairs.

Prue ………..Prue phone for you. Phoebe shouts down the basement stairs.

Who is it? She wants to know.

I only have three more pictures to develop and I want to get them done.

It is Brent "Phoebe replies.

"Okay hold on" ill be right there.

Prue cleans her hands and runs up the stairs taken two steps at a time.

When she gets upstairs she finds phoebe sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine.

"Where is the phone? Pheebs.

"Over there" prue .

Where "it has always been.

But you said that Brent was on the phone.

Yeah I told him to call back since you had told me you wanted to get those pictures done.

You did what!!!! Why? I said I was coming.

"Okay "prue what is the big deal just call him back?

That is" not "the point phoebe you could have asked him to wait.

"All right" prue first of all I am not your secretary and second you said you wanted to finish those pictures.

So don't go blaming me. Phoebe says now really getting pissed of at prue.

"Well next time get me faster" prue sneers as she heads back to the basement.

"Oh how about this" next time you pick up the damn phone phoebe screams at her.

"Whoa what is going on here" piper says as she walks in the kitchen with Leo.

Nothing just prue" being her cheerful self again.

What is up with her these days she seems to be in a bad mood all the time.

Phoebe looks at piper and leo cause she is not getting a response.

What?

Piper knows that she has to tell phoebe but she doesn't know how.

Leo …. She whispers." I think you should tell her" honey.

I'll leave the two of you alone. He gives piper a kiss and phoebe a warm look.

"Spill piper" phoebe demands. I think you should sit down and promise me that you won't freak out.

Piper your scaring me "what " is going on with prue.

Piper sits down and takes phoebe's hand. You have to promise pheebs.

I promise I promise "now tell me".

Piper bends her had and starts to her little sister what had happened that morning.

When she is done she looks up and sees that phoebe has tears in her eyes.

"I know honey "come her as she pulls phoebe in to a hug.

Nope " I cant believe it phoebe says as she pulls her self out of pipers arms.

This is "prue" we are talking about "PRUE" piper she would never let this happen to her self.

I know it doesn't make any sense but all the signs are there. Piper states.

Her denial for one her mood swings her outbursts.

I mean "come on phoebe" I know you are not blind.

He just called here he was making jokes with me.

O god im going to be sick. How can he do this to her? How can she let him do this to her?

Phoebe walks to the basement door. "Whoa where are you going"?

To talk to prue of course phoebe says.

O no, no, you promised first of all and second what do you mean how could "she let him".

My god phoebe how can you say that. It is not her fault no matter what she has said or done no one deserves a bruise like that.

I know im sorry " I should not have said that.

It is just that she can fight demon and warlocks. She should be able to kick his butt phoebe says frustrated.

Kick who's butt? Piper has to smile despite the seriousness of it all.

Once again prue walks in to a conversation only half finished.

"Brittney spears" phoebe says fast.

Yeah she is too happy all the time don't you think? Piper picking up where phoebe left off.

Okay!! You guys really need to get a life prue smiles.

Looking at her piper gets a pain in her chest.

How can she not come to us with this?

If not her own sisters then who?

Heya prue feel like going on a shopping spree?

Yeah" great idea phoebe chimes in. prue looks at her sisters from one to the other and back. Why?

I know you have to be at P-3 in less than half an hour. And you have classes today.

Why? Go shopping. I thought we could use some "sister time together". Piper answered her question. "No" that is not why piper?

Why not say it out loud huh.

You have this idiotic notion that there is "something wrong" between Brent and me.

And I have told you there wasn't a tear is going down her cheek.

Then why are you "crying" phoebe" wants to know?

If you are sooo happy with him then why do you walk through the house like a bear whom has been woken up from hybronation.

Piper is looking at her sisters going at it. Phoebe never had a problem laying out the facts as they presented them selfs.

But what was bothering her was that prue wasn't putting up much of a fight and that wasn't like prue at all.

She was always ready to kick some ones bootie.

"I am crying" because my sisters don't trust me prue screams.

This jolted piper back to reality." It's not that we don't trust you prue".

We are worried "honey" you just don't seem to be your self these days.

If im" not" myself today it is because you and your husband keep hounding me.

Just leave me "alone". And now you have even got phoebe involved.

Prue turns around and walks in to the hallway. Piper and phoebe follow close behind.

Prue that is not fair you would do the same thing for me. Piper says.

Prue turns around and rubs her head in frustration. Piper "honey" if there was something wrong I would tell you I promise.

And" yes" if I thought that leo was hurting you of course I would help.

But if you would tell me you where fine I would respect that.

Why can't you do the same for me?

Because" you are not fine" prue that's why? Phoebe says softly.

Okay I have had it with the two of you. I told you I was fine so get out of my face and leave me alone for crying out loud.

I have to get ready I am meeting brent today as she looks at her sister with stare.

"Prue please don't go" I have a bad feeling about this. piper begs.

But prue just walks up the stairs ignoring both of her sisters.

"What are we going to do know now"? Piper says as she looks at Phoebe.

We can't just let her go.

"Yes piper " we can. I have to agree with Leo.

She has to find out for her self "even if it is going to be the hard way".

She then gives piper a hug and walks heads for the front door.

"Where are you going" piper wants to know.

"To school" she doesn't want me around so I might well go.

And you should go too, to P-3 I mean you need to get your mind on something else.

The front door closes and piper walks back in to the kitchen.

Just as she gets there Leo orbs back in.

" How did it go" leo wants to know as he puts his arms around her.

"It was so bad Leo " she won't even talk to me anymore.

Piper is letting her tears flow freely now.

"Where is phoebe"? Leo asked as he is looking around.

She went to school. Leo hears he is being called again. "Honey I have to go but I will be back as soon as I can.

"Yeah go ahead" I have to get ready anyway.

She gives him a kiss as he orbs out.

After Leo leaves piper is left alone in the kitchen.

"Wow" how your live can chance in just three hours. Just this morning they had all been in here laughing and making jokes.

And now prue wasn't even talking to her anymore.

Her cheeks where getting damp again. She never had a blow up like this with either one of her sisters. Now the two of them could really go at it and they had many times before.

She just didn't know ho to handle this.

She hears the front door slam shut. Meaning that prue had left the manor.

Again those damn tears prue hadn't even said goodbye that had never happened before.

"Okay piper" she says to her self.

If she doesn't care then neither should you.

She grabs her keys of the counter and heads out the back door.

And in to her car.

As she gets to the end of the driveway she has to slam on the brakes. 

PHOEBE!!!!!! Are you out of your mind I could have run over you!

"Why are you still here" I thought you where at school?

"Yeah, yeah whatever". We have to get to prue.

"What do you mean phoebe" you just told me she had to find out for her self!

I had a premonition and it was bad Piper.

She really got hurt , Phoebe says in a small voice.

"Did you see where she was"? she is Brents.

"GET in phoebe GET in hurry!

Phoebe gets in the car and piper drives around the corner with her tires squaling.

To be continued……………….


	2. chapter 2

Oh " god please let us be on time

Oh " god please let us be on time.

LEO ……….LEO …..where are you?

"its no use Piper" we can call him but he wont be able to help her. If we are not on time. "What do you mean phoebe is she going to di……………

NO ,no that is not what I ment piper" god no.

What I ment was even if he gets there he cant help cause prue wasn't hurt by evil.

"Not evil you have to be kidding me" piper says 

You know what I mean piper!! Not supernatural.

Piper is trying to keep her eyes on the road.

Driving as fast as she can.

"Piper watch out!!!!!! 

"What phoebe"?

"I know that you want to get there as fast as you can but we have to get there alive.  
"I m sorry " piper says.

"Okay piper pull over and let me drive.

"No I m fine."

"NO your not get to the side of the road now piper". Phoebe screams as she sees that a car is heading straight for them.

Piper pulls over to the side of the road. And lets phoebe get behind the wheel.

"Just step on it phoebe please". Piper is now crying.

Shortly there after the girls pull up to Brents appertment building.

Both of them jump out of the car and run in to the building. Straight to brents appartment

They can see that the door is ajar, and both of them stop dead in their tracks.

"I m scared phoebe " piper whispers to her sister.

"Me too pippi bbut we have to in.

They walk in to brents appartment holding hands.

PRUE……….PRUE ………are you in here.

No answer!

BRENT ………..PRUE …….. nothing.

Phoebe walks in the kitchen "nothing here" she yells to piper.

Piper checks the bathroom "nothing in there either.

"Nothing here" phoebe yells from the balcony.

Just then piper reaches the bedroom.

"PHOEBE ………o god …..PHOEBE …….get in here hurry.

No sooner had piper screamed the words and phoebe was there.

The sight that phoebe saw made her sick to her stomach.

"O my god prue " piper hears phoebe sob. Call 911 hurry phoebe hurry.

"LEO ……… LEO , shit where are you I need you" piper says

Phoebe runs out of the room to find a phone.

Piper pulls a blood covered prue on her lap.

"prue honey wake-up please " Its me piper.

Prue is not responding.

"Sweetie please open your eyes and look at me" piper cries.

"Come on I know you can do it.

She keeps stroking prue's face and hair.

"Please prue talk to me please " she begs as tears fall on to prue's head

She looks down to see that prue has opened one eye.

She can't open the other one because it had already started to swell.

"Hey hi there sweetie " "phoebe called an ambulance and they will be here soon".

"I m sorry piper " prue manages to say. 

"What for this is not your fault.

"It hurts piper it really hurts I can't breath please piper make it stop hurting so much".

Piper is trying to stay calm for her sister but slowly in side she is about to lose it.

"I know honey" I know, but your gonna be okay I promise.

As she keeps rocking prue back and forth.

"Phoebe ……Phoebe" piper screams.

Phoebe walks in "they are on their way "she says as she walks over to both her sisters.

"Hey prue I m here too.  
"Hi pheebs " prue tries to smile.

But it looks like something out of a horror movie.

"We have to get her out of here now".

"Phoebe go downstairs and wave the ambulance down".

Phoebe runs out of the room falling over the ruble from the struggle . tears streaming down her face.

"Leo Leo we need you please " piper cries.

As she looks at prue who is once again unconseus

Just then a blue light appears announcing that leo was there.

  
"O god Leo "piper cries.

"You have to help her " Leo runs over to prue.

"My god piper what happened ".

"Brent is what happened "piper screams at him.

"I told you he was hurting her."

"You have to heal her Leo please help her."

Leo puts his hands over prue but nothing happened .  
"Why is it not working Leo" piper sobs.

"I m sorry sweetie I don't know" Leo says.

"Get up there and them to let you now". Piper shouts at him with a force Leo had never heard from her before.

He gives prue a kiss and tells her he will be back soon.

Just then phoebe walks in with the paramedics .

"Mem your gonna have to move we cant work on her this way". the guy says

Piper carefully lays prue back down on the floor but makes sure that she doesn't move to far away.

Phoebe walks over to pipers side "was that leo that was in here"

"Yes "piper answers.

"Then why is she not healed"  
"because they wont let him" Piper says with hate in her voice.

"I sent him up there to talk to them.

The paramedics put prue on to the gurney. And head for the door.

Piper tosses her keys to phoebe "Take the car phoebe I m going with prue".

"I will see you at the hospital "as she walks over and gives her little sister a hug and a kiss.

Then she follows prue out the door.

Phoebe cant move for the next few minutes she can't believe what has happened here not to prue of the people she knew she was sure something like this could not happen to prue she would never stand for it .

She pulls her self out of it and follows the ambulance to the hospital.

When they get to the hospital piper runs behind the gurney in to the e.r.

"Mem you have to stay out here as soon as we know what is wrong with your sister we will let you know okay".

"Please give me one minute with her".prue had woken –up again.

"Hey sweetie I m right here outside I wont leave I promise.

She finds a place on prue head that is not bruised and kisses her "I love you prue".

"I m sorry piper "prue says again.

"It's okay prue your gonna be fine.

They roll prue into the E.R. and a nurse walks over to piper.

"Mem you need to fill out some forms.

"This way please" she follows the nurse into a small room.

She gets a stack of papers that she needs to fill out.

But when she picks up the pen she is shaking so badly that she can't write a letter down.

"Mem can I help you with that"

"Please" piper replies.

"Name"? Prudence Halliwell.

"Age"? 31 next month

"Any allergies"? No.

"Does she have in surance" ? Yes we do.

"You are"? Piper Halliwel Wyatt. Her sister.

Tears are streaming down her face, I cant believe I have to this right now! She thinks

What is going on with prue? How bad is she hurt? Please God don't let her die!

"mem since we have to most importened part maybe we can finish this later" the nurse says who can see that piper is not going to be much help right now.

"That would be great thank you " piper manages to say.

She walks out of the room right in to phoebe.

"Where is prue" phoebe wants to know. Piper puts an arm around her little sister, poor phoebe never knew how to deal with stuff like this.

"They are working on her right now. But as soon as they know what is wrong with her they will let us know.

Piper and phoebe sit down in the waiting area.

"Piper"? phoebe's small voice comes from the side of her.

"What honey"?

"Do you think she is going to be okay"?

"Yes I m sure that she will".

"Uhmm do you think he has r………….?

"he what Phoebe"? but she has an idea as to what she was going to say.

"Do you think that he raped her." Phoebe almost whispers.

Oh god I hope he didn't. Piper prays.

Just then the doctor walked out of the e.r.

Mrs wyatt ????

At first piper did not react.

Mrs Piper wyatt.

"What "piper says realizing that they are calling her name.

Mrs wyatt? Yes please call me piper. How is prue?

"Piper I m doctor Hastings" I m the one who treated your sister.

"How is she"? Phoebe now jumped in. 

"she is doing okay for now she is getting settled in to her room".

"She has a lot of abbrasions on her face ,arms,and upper body.

"The thing we are most concerned about is her right eye".

"It got punctured by a ring we guess we cant be sure till the swelling goes down".

Piper gasps for a breath of air.

"She has three broken ribs and one of them punctured her lung'.

Phoebe has to hold on to piper in order to steady her self .

"Her arms was broken in four places and we set that it will be okay in a few weeks".

"do you have any idea who did this to her"?

"Yes we do and we will call the police as soon as we can".

"We already did we are required to do so in such a brutal beating.

"An detective is on his way he told me to tell you that Darryl will be here soon.

"Give us ten more minutes and then you can go and see her.

Doctor one more question?

"Yes piper"!

"Did she ………………Did she get raped?

"No mem, she was not we did a rape kit on her there seemed no evidence that would indicate that she was.

Both piper and phoebe let out a sigh of relief at least prue didn't have to deal with this they both thought at the same time.

"If you have anymore questions you can always have me paged.

Piper ……..Phoebe! Darryl walks up to tem in a quik pase.

"Where is prue ? What happened to her? Who did this to her? How is she?"

"Hi there Darryl "piper says with no emotion to her voice at all.

"prue is being transported to her room"

"She has been beaten to a pulp"

"Brent the son of a *itch did this to her".

"And how do you think she is Darryl , she is in the damn HOSPITAL".

Piper says her voice getting louder and louder with each answered question.

Phoebe puts her hand on pipers arm .

"Calm down" piper she says softly. It is not his fault.

"Calm down phoebe!!" My sister is in there, unconsious from the pain and you want me to calm down."

Get away from me.

Phoebe looks at piper in shock.

"Piper what is wrong with you"?

"Nothing is wrong with me "she spits back to phoebe.

"If you guys would have listened to me this morning none of this would have happened.

"what happened this morning" darryl wants to know.

Phoebe watches as piper starts pacing the hallway." I guess I m gonna have to tell you.

So she tells darryl what had happened that morning and everything since then.

"Phoebe do you know what he looks like"?

"About six feet, brown hair, brown eyes, and usally dressed very nicely.

"Do you know where he works, hangs out, ? nope I m sorry Darryl I only saw him a few times I know noting about him only that prue fell for him hard".

"Okay I m going to check on this I will be back later to check on prue .

Phoebe walks over to piper.

"Piper"? "What" phoebe piper sighed!

"I think we need to have a talk"

"We have nothing to talk about".

"I think we do piper".phoebe says softly to pipers back.

"No we don't" starting to guilty phoebe"?

Phoebe has to take a step back "What" phoebe says in horror.

"Yeah feel better now has she given you enough proof now. Piper says her voice dripping sarcism.

"What the hell are you talking about "

"This morning phoebe this morning".

OH just let her go she has to find out for her self well she found out for herself didn't she 

are you satisfied now phoebe.

"Stop it piper "phoebe cries.

"Yeah now you can cry now that it is to late you make me sick leave me alone"

Now she can cry where those tears this morning, I was the only one trying to keep prue from going out both phoebe and leo had given up way to easily. Well I hope they are happy now. 

Mrs wyatt?

Yes.

"You can go and see your sister now.

She will be sleeping and I want to warn you she doesn't look that good .

But it really looks worse then it is.

Maybe after you have seen her you guys should go home for a little rest.

Prudence is going to be asleep for most of the night" 

"Her name is prue" and thank you for telling us.

Piper forces a smile on her face wich looks pretty good considering the way she felt.

She looks at phoebe and then she turns around and follows the nurse down the hall.

Phoebe follows behind in silence.

Piper had never talked to her that way before and it had shocked her to core of her being.

How could she think I would want this for prue .

As they get to prue's room phoebe reaches for pipers hand .

But piper just pulls away from her.

Tears come to phoebe's eyes not just for prue but also for piper for what had happened today had changed piper in a way phoebe thought possible.

When they walk in to the room they both give a gasp.

It seemed as if prue's bruises had multiplied since the last time they had seen her.

Bandages al over her pretty face and it looked that her face had swollen to twice the size it usally was.

One arm was in a cast and the other arm laid lifeless to the left of her body.

A tube was coming out of her chest somewhere but piper couldn't make out where it was coming from.

They could hear the heart machine bleeping and oxcytion was given to her by mask.

Piper went to right of prue and phoebe to the left.

Piper takes prue's hand and pulls a chair closer to the bed.

"Hi sweetie it is me I told you I wasn't going to leave I m right here.

"Me too". phoebe says.

Softly piper kisses her sisters hand if this can happen to prue it can happen to anyone she keeps thinking.

Just at that moment there is a knock on the door and Leo walks in.

"How is she doing"? He asked as he walks over next to piper."  
"Not so good thanks to you and them". Piper sneers at him.

"Piper that is not fair you know that I tried but they wouldn't let me".

He lays a hand on her shoulder but she just shrugs it of.

Leo looks at phoebe who looks at him with tears in her eyes.

Leo gives a nod towards the door.

Phoebe nods and they both walk out the door.

Piper does not even notice that they leave.

When they get in to the hallway phoebe falls in to leo's arms.

Sobbing her heart out "shhhhhhhhh leo consoles her .  
"She is gong to be fine" he says as he strokes her hair and her back.

"Its not just prue leo something has snapped in piper you should have heard her leo.

"The things she said" she blames me and by the way she just acted you too.

"She is just very upset right now phoebe".

"Once prue gets better so will our piper" trust me.

"She is just scared right now she loves you guys so much she does not know what do when something like this happens".

"No Leo this is different it is almost as if she has a totally different personality"

"Just look in her eyes they are not the same there is so much hate in them and the piper we know is not like that".

"What are we going to do leo" phoebe starts to cry again.

"Don't worry phoebe she will find her way back to us ".

Then the both of them walk back in the room.

"Phoebe can you go home and get some of prue's things that she might want or need"

leo asks.

Sure phoebe replies.

She walks over to the bed and gives prue a kiss "I have to go home for a little while but ill be back late and I will bring dottie with me okay". Refering to an old bear that prue has had since she was a baby it wasn't much more then a rag right now but loved any less prue had put it on her shelf at home no longer needed but never forgotten.

'Piper can I bring something back from the house for you"? No answer not even a look .

Phoebe bents over one more time to give prue another kiss I love you she says.

"Sure she does" phoebe hears piper say under her breath.

But chooses to ignore it.

And walks out of the door.

As soon as she leaves leo turns to piper .

"Piper " honey we need to talk!

"What is there to talk about leo.

"You and phoebe did not want to help this morning and see what happened".  
"Piper you know I have to go up there when they call"."  
"DON'T …………. Don't even talk to me about them because as of right now there is no more power of three no more charmed once".

"We have been working for THEM for three years we have done everything they wanted from us".

"We gave them our loved once we where even willing to die for them". "Oh we have to do it for the greater good well my ass the greater good where are they when we need them huh" "first there was mom then there was grams then we had to lose andy"

All for the greater good we did what they wanted from us".

"But no that wasn't enough they made me and you go through hell why? Just for the fun of it".

"But we did and we let them" and we have never asked for anything in return.

"Well no more leo I have had it". I asked them for one little favor ONE.

"And they couldn't do it well what ever they ask me I m done no more.

"Piper your upset right now but think about what you are saying.

"I know what I m saying leo I know.

"Leo I was the one holding my sister my big strong sister."

"Crying in my arms covered in her own blood telling me to make it stop hurting.

"And she couldn't breath and he eye was getting bigger and o god her arm it was laying there so weird I knew an arm couldn't bend that way but I kept looking at it.".

"She was in pain leo real physical pain and they would not let you help her."

"Give me one good reason to help them leo one to ever help them again".

"Piper says with venom coming out of every word and tears coming down just as fast.

"But honey it is not their fault or phoebe's ".

Brent is the one who did this to her.

"Well I hope I will never see that man because If I do I swear to god ill kill him with my bare hands"

Kill who a soft voice comes from the bed.

This time piper didn't smile at prue timing.

"Hey there honey how are you feeling"?

"Piper?

"Yeah it is me sweetie" piper answers.

"I m sorry piper" prue says as tears come down her face and are obsorbed by the bandages.

"Don't be sorry you will be okay I promise".

"Its not that piper I m sorry I yelled at you today and that I ran out without saying goodbye".

"All is forgotten prue " as she gives her sister a watery kiss.

"Prue sweetie we need to know did Brent do this to you?

But when she looks down she sees that prue has fallen back asleep.

"Piper" lets go and get something to eat . And have a little talk.

Leo suggested.

"I m done talking Leo".

"I m not leaving her side".

"You can go I don't need you here" Piper says in a cold tone.

Leo walks to the door.

"O yes you do need me piper even if you don't want to know it right now.

He whispers as he closes the door behind him.

To be continued……………………………


	3. chapter3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phoebe pulls in to the driveway turns the key and puts her head on the steeringwheel. Finally she just lets the tears roll down that had threatened to fall all the way home.

"God let them be okay". She sighed. She gets out of the car and drags her self op the stairs.

________

Strange the door was open. It was not like piper to not the door as a matter of fact piper was the only whom ever locked the door. Her self and prue never saw the use of it . piper on the other hand had said that it was the small things that made her life normal. Well nothing normal today. "Please don't let there be demon or warlock in there we really can not use them today " !!! as she walks in to the house ready to attack whatever or whom ever was there. She even felt sorry for them because in the state she was right now he or it was going to get a really ass kicking. She can hear pots and pans ratteling in the kitchen. Great a demon who can cook that's all I need. She qiuetly walks to the hall closet. To take out the baseball bat that was stored in there. It was kept there for just this reason the girls never played the game anymore since they had found out phoebe had killed a baseball player in the future the apeel of the game was gone after that. Armed with the baseball bat Phoebe jumps in to the kitchen.

_____

Cole drops the pot he was holding in to the sink with a clatter. When the door hits the back of the wall startteled he turns around. 

"Phoebe what the hell". He says as he looks at her.

"OH cole ". As a crying phoebe throws herself in to his arms. "Thank god ". She sobs. "Phoebe baby what's the matter ". Cole asked concern written all aver his face. "what happened to you" Phoebe tries to talk . but all Cole can hear are sobs and a few words that don't same to make much sense right now. She looked liked someone had torn her heart out. It was making him scared it seemed as if she was never going to stop. "And we where laughing". Sobs. "And piper said we should help". Another sob. "But I had to go". Sob. "And she was so mad". And then there was all the blood there was so much of it". Another sob escapes form the shaking body .

"Who's blood sweetie. He asks now really getting worried. But it seems like phoebe can't even hear him. "And in the hospital broken arm,ribs,and so many bruises O God" and piper is so mad she is so mad cole'. She blames me.

________

"What " cole doesn't understand who had been hurt was it piper or was it prue. He had to get her to calm down to get the whole story all he could think was what ever had happened it was big and it was bad. "okay honey you have to calm down "come and sit down". As he pulls her over to the table and on to his lap. She looked so pale and white it scared him. What the hell had happened to put her in this state he wondered.

"Okay pumkin "I know that this is very hard for you but you have to tell me what happened. Phoebe tries to smile. She was so happy that he was here. She wipes her nose on the back of her hand. As she tries to calm her self down. Slowly she tells Cole what had transpired that day. Tears falling down her cheeks. "And now Piper blames me and Leo and no doubt the elders phoebe finishes the dried up tears being replaced with fresh once. "Cole she looked at me with so much hate I was scared". I have never been scared of piper before she was always the calm one the sensetive one the one who would stay calm as everything fell apart". 

___________

Cole looked at her he now was suppose to give some words of wisdom and he was going to ,but he could not believe that piper could be that cruel. As a matter of fact he had always liked piper better of phoebe's two sisters. Piper was a lot like phoebe but had just enough of prue in her to balance it out. "honey I don't know why, she lashed out at you". "But I do under stand how she may feel". "She has been shocked in her believes". "Prue has always been the strong one the protector". "You the take charge one and piper the calm and relaxed one". Now that prue has been hurt the strong one the protector piper does not know where she fits in anymore and with you not doing anything this morning the role of the take charge one was gone to. So by not doing anything this morning you failed in pipers eyes" not "that you have. But that is the way she sees it now and she needs to figure out what to do now. Take the role as the protector or the role of the one that takes charge of everything. Not that you have done anything wrong it is just the way piper sees it now. And I think that we have to give her time to do so. "Maybe she is right cole maybe we should have done more to stop prue this morning". " Phoebe honey love of my life" Just because piper!!!!!!! said that you failed doesn't mean that that is true." Prue knew that she could have told you guys but she chose not to do that and go to brents anyway. That was her choice not yours. Besides when was the last time prue did anything that that she didn't want to do believe me, short of strapping her to a chair you, piper and even Leo could not have stopped her. "I know that you are right it is just that my heart is telling me different". Cole gives her a little kiss on her cheeks this to shall pass he said. Phoebe, looked at him those eyes she could get lost in them and forget for a few seconds the rest of the day.

____________

Reluctantly she gets of his lap. "I have to get some of prue's stuff and take it to her in the hospital". Phoebe says. Do you need any help cole wants to know? "No thanks I'll be okay. She answers. Then she walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She bypasses her and pipers room and straight to prue's room. She knocks on the door out of habit. When she sees her sisters room she starts crying. Clothes where all over the place. Clearly stating that prue had taken her time to find the perfect outfit to meet Brent. The bastardt! She thinks as she starts to pick up the clothes and putting them back on the hangers. What a switch she thought as she is putting the last of prues sweaters in her draw. When they had been little it was prue who had helped her pick up her clothes so she wouldn't get in to trouble with grams. Oh how carefree they had been not knowing the where the all powerful charmed ones. After she was done cleaning her sisters room she picked prue favorite pj's and dottie of the shelf and headed for leo and pipers room.to pick a new set of clothes for piper since she was still covered in prue's blood. And headed down the stairs. Cole was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He had heard Phoebe cry when she was in prue's room and then again when she was in pipers room.

__________ 

Phoebe had reached the bottom of the stairs. "I have to go" she says. I m going with you he says. Are you sure cole. In this house you are safe since we cast the protection spell. I don't want zotars to find you I need you to much right now. "I don't care phoebe I m going with you I m not letting piper vent out on you anymore. "No cole". If piper wants to vent let her!!! Better me then Leo or godforbid prue. "Idont think she would do that even in the state that she is phoebe". Okay you can come but you have to promise that you will behave. She says as she tries to smile at him. It looked more like a grimache. But cole decides not to say anything about it.he just takes her sad looking face in his hands and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. I promise he says. "Phoebe I love you". He says before they go for the front door. "I love you to and I m happy your coming.

_____________________

He takes the bag from her hand as they walk out of the door. This time phoebe looks the door. Cause it looks like they are going to be away for a few days. "O No phoebe says as she stops half way down the stairs. "What cole wants to know. "I forgot about kit". "But I didn't "cole smiles at her. "I gave her enough food for the next three days and I left the sink going in a slow drip so that she has water. Phoebe gives him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks". "Your welcome" cole says as he looks at her it was the least he could do he felt helpless at the moment. They got in the car and headed for the hospital.

_____________________

When they get to the hospital they run into darryl. "Hey pheebs how are you doing"? "Fine thanks darryl phoebe says as she recieves his hug. "Where is piper"? "She is upstairs with prue did you find out anything"? "Not much we went to his appartement but hasn't come back I doubt that he will but I have some officers staking out the place in case he is stupid enough to show up. Cole he says as he nods his head. Darryl cole replies. Any idea where he might have gone? cole wants to know. "Nope but we are checking on a few leads. "I will find this bastardt even if it is the last thing I'll ever do on the force. "Thanks phoebe says again. They had reached prue's room phoebe knock on the door and walked in. Even though she had seen prue already. Her breath got caught in her throat again. Prue laid there so quit and so pale. For a second phoebe's knees started to buckle but cole was right behind her with his hand in the small of her back. It gave her just enough insentive to keep going. Piper was still holding her sisters habd and was slumbed over the railing fast asleep. And Leo was sitting right next to his wife with his hand on her back also fast to sleep. Phoebe has walked over to the other side of the bed and took what looked to darryl and cole like a rag and put it lovingly on the pillow next to prue. "Hi prue I m back ". As she strokes prue's hair. Just then prue opens her eyes. Hi phoebe she whispers. "Hi sweetie how are you feeling" she asks prue hard not to cry. " Im feeling okay " but you can clearly see that it takes all her strenght to do even answer phoebe. "Hey phoebe"? "what prue? What happened to me? How did I get here? "What do you mean prue you don't rember what happened?????????????

To be contniued…………………………………………


	4. chapter 4

No , why I m I here

No , why I m I here? Did I have an accident? At that moment piper wakes up. She just stares at phoebe with a cold look in her eyes. And shrugs leo's hand of her back waking him up. "Yes prue you did "she answers before phoebe can. Phoebe looks at her in confusion. "am I going to be okay "prue's voice comes from the bed. "Yeah the docto said that you are going to be fine". Piper says as she looks at phoebe. "Piper!!!!! Phoebe says as she looks at her in surprise. "Phoebe!!!!!! Piper hissed back. She looks down and sees that prue has fallen back asleep. "The hallway NOW". Piper demands. All five of them walk in to the hallway. "Okay this is the deal "piper says as she looks from one to the other. "We are not going to tell her what happened until we are sure she can handle this. "But piper" phoebe interrupts. Piper looks at her with a deadly look. Shutting phoebe up. Cole can see how phoebe almost cowers under Pipers stare. "Honey " Leo starts. "Stop right there piper says as she puts up her hand. "When they let you heal her you have a say so until BUTT out". "We are not telling her is that understood". As she looks at them again. Darryl was looking on in amazement this was not piper or at least not the piper he knew he didn't know who this was but he was not liking her. "Uhmmmmm Piper he says. I need to talk to prue about what happened to her. Piper looks at him with no emotion what so ever. "No your not she does not know what happened and until she is better you wont. "Piper you have no choice in the matter. I'll talk to her unless a doctor instructs me other wise". I'll leave for now but I'll be back tomorrow. He wants to get past piper to get back in to the room. "Hello where are you going"? Piper wants to know. "Don't worry piper I m only going to say goodbye I wont ask her anything trust me". Darryl says with a strong undertone to his voice. And then walks in to the room.

_________________________

"Piper leo's voice comes from behind her. "What piper responses rubbing her head in frustration. "I have to go they are calling me". "Yeah what ever piper says not really caring one way or the other. Leo bents over to give her a kiss. But piper just turns away from him. Phoebe looks at him and gives him a small smile but leo is to sad to see it. He looks around that no one can see him and orbs out. "What is he doing here". Piper spits at phoebe as she looks at cole."I thought you had more sense than that phoebe. "You know that prue doesn't get along with him and number two what if a zotar shows up here". The more piper yells at her the quieter phoebe gets. This piper scares her."PIPER"!!!!!!! Cole growls "for your information phoebe wanted me to stay home but I insisted that I come and now im happy I did". What the hell I happened to you"? "Nothing happened to me I am fine it is prue we have to worry about". No piper we don't. "We know what is wrong with prue ". Phoebe comes in between the two of them. "But you on the other I cant even talk to you anymore with out my head being bitten of". "Maybe you deserve it " piper says. "NO I don't piper " phoebe finally had enough she was not taking this anymore." You know just as well as I do that there was nothing we could have done this morning to stop her from going out that door". "I know that phoebe" but at least one of tried. And that person was not you". Piper shoots back. Then she turns to walk away. "Where are you going"? "I m going to find a doctor to find out what is wrong with prue do you mind"? "No of course I don't im coning with you! No that is fine I'll go by myself. PIPER!!!!! "Okay listen to me phoebe and listen good I cant stop you from seeing prue she is your sister but what I can do is to tell you to stay away from me". "DON'T look at me Don't talk to me as a matter of fact from now on just pretend that you only have one sister". "PIPER" phoebe cries. "Enough phoebe enough". Piper states as she turns on her heels and walks down the hall leaving phoebe behind in total horror. "Oh god cole phoebe says as the words finally sink in. "Don't worry honey we will help her as soon as prue gets better I promise. Then the both of them walk back in to prue's room. As they get back in the room they can see that prue is very upset. Darryl is trying to calm her down. But doesn't have much luck doing so. "Prue are you okay does it hurt" phoebe asks alarmed. "No yes that's not why I m upset I cant remember what happened phoebe". Prue says with fear in her voice. Why cant I remember. "I don't know why sweetie "piper" went to get the doctor please stay calm till he gets here". Just then piper walks in with the doctor.

____________________

"Hello miss Halliwell I m doctor Hastings "how are you feeling"? "Fine I just can't remember anything from this morning on". "You got a nasty bump on the head and when that happens you lose a few hours. Nothing to worry about it will come back to you slowly. He checks her pulse and her eye. "The eye is going to hurt for a few daysand then we will have a closer look at it. "A few days you mean I have to stay here until then" Yes besides your eye we have to keep an eye on your lung that got punctured". "Okay I get it I m a mess'. Prue smiles trying to make light of it all. "Prue!!! Piper says." This is not a joke you have to listen to them". "I know piper I won't go anywhere I promise" as prue her hand. Piper smiles for the first time since this morning phoebe notices .she gives a smile to both her sisters. But piper ignores phoebe like she is not even in the room. The doctor writes some notes on prue's chart "I'll be back in a little while to check on you". As he walks out of the room. Prue looks at her sisters from one to the other. Something is wrong both her sisters are smiling at her but they even seem to notices that the other one is in the room. "What is wrong"? prue asks them. "Nothing" piper replies. That answer came way to fast prue cant help but think. She looks at phoebe and sees that her baby sister has tears in her eyes. Why? She wonders. They know I m going to be fine. So something else must be going on and she was going to find out what. "Hey girls why don't you guys go home". I am going to be fine it looks like both of you can use some sleep. "If phoebe want to go she can I m staying here". Piper says. "No piper go home and get some rest I'm tired and I'm going to go to sleep". "I'll call if I need anything I promise". Phoebe bents over and gives prue a kiss "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning. She looks at piper and walks out of the room. "Hope you feel better" cole says as he takes prue's hand. "Thanks cole. Darryl plants a kiss on her forehead "I'll be back too". He says and follows phoebe and cole out of the door.

__________________

prue then looks at piper "honey what's the matter"? She asks her sister. "Nothing why"? Piper says but averts her eyes from prue's stare. Because I can see even if I can only open one eye". Prue jokes. "How can you make jokes right now right now I have been worried sick about you" piper says as a tear runs down her cheek. "Piper what is going on between you and phoebe and where is leo"? "Leo is up there with them but then he always is when we need him". Piper says with no emotion at all. "And for phoebe and me "she " knows why and that enough". Nothing for you to worry about! "Piper you are not blaming leo for me being here do you"? "Yes prue as a matter of fact I do when I saw you and you where all covered in blood and you could hardly breath I asked him for help and he couldn't and……… "Piper can you hear your self " prue interrupts her. "He "couldn't" you just said it". It is not his fault. I know he tried I know he did he would do it for all of us piper" they wouldn't let him. Please don't blame him he loves you! Yeah yeah what ever ". Piper says . "Well if you are going to go to sleep I m going to go home and take a shower and put on some clean clothes and then I'll be back. It's then that prue notices that piper is covered in dried up blood. "Oh god piper where did all that blood come from". You my dear". Piper says as she holds prue's hand. "Where you in the accident with me"? "No not exactly I came to the scene later". "Can't you tell me what happened piper"? "No we cant the doctor told us you have to remember on your own. Piper lied. As a matter of fact the doctor had told her to tell prue as much as they could to trigger her memory. But piper was not about to do that. "Okay I'll be back later". Piper says as she bents over and gives prue a kiss. As prue resives the kiss she looks closely at her sister "Strange" it seemed as if the light in pipers eyes had been put out. It scared her. "I love you piper". "And I love you". Piper says as she walks out of the room.

____________________

LEO…………….LEO prue calls looking up. A blue light appears and leo orbs in. heya prue how are you feeling"? Glad to see that she is awake. And that she had called him he was tired of fighting with them up there. "I m fine but what is wrong with your wife"? "don't worry about that prue just make sure you get better". "Will everybody stop saying that OUCH. She had strained her self too much. Prue please stay calm. Leo says worried. "I'll calm down if you tell me what happened to me and what has happened between phoebe and piper"!!!!!!! Prue I …………… I really think that this can wait. "Okay listen to this Leo if you don't tell me what happened I'm gonna get out of this bed and I'll find out for my self"!!! Are you sure you want to know prue leo is giving her change to back out. "Yes I'm sure". Prue says a little scared about what she is about to find out. "Okay what is the last thing you remember"? UH you and piper in the kitchen joking and kisses". Prue smiles. "But it is pretty blank after that. "Well here is the rest. "and prue it is not going to be pretty". Leo warns her. "I'm not sure if you can handle all of it. "Well we will find out wont we? Trying to smile at him. But Leo has gotten very serious. He starts to tell prue what had happened that morning checking on her to make sure she wasn't getting to upset. Prue cried through most of the story, and when he was done her body was shaking from the sobs she tried to hold in. "Come here sweetie" leo says as he pulls prue in to his arms and lets her cry till she is done. "Are you okay"? "Yes I'm fine". She says softly. When Leo was telling her the events of the day she remembered more and more the part that leo couldn't know , about was the part that she remembered now the part in the appartement "oh how mad he had been just because she hadnt picked up the phone that morning. How dare she make him wait for her .That's when she had told him that that was it she had had enough .She also remembered telling him that no man was worth her fighting with her sisters over. And that's when he snapped . before she could do anything he was on top of her, and there was nothing she could have done. After that every thing went blank until she woke up here. "PRUE ……. Prue are you okay? Leo's voice came through her thoughts. "Yes Leo I'm fine. Prue can I ask you a question" "Yes it was Brent "prue says knowing what leo was going to ask her. And no it was not the first time he hit me. "Prue why didn't you tell us " Leo wants to know. "Because I was to ashamed " prue admits. "But when piper asked you this morning why not then"? "Because Leo she is my little sister and I didn't want her to worry besides I thought that I could change him". Stupid huh.

____________

Well that explains what happened to me. "But what happened between phoebe and piper? Leo continues from when they got to the hospital until about twenty minutes ago. "What are you telling me Leo"? Piper blames phoebe for me being here? "Yes in a round about way she does". I mean she knows that brent is the one who hurt you". "but she blames us for not stopping you from leaving the house this morning. "She says she is the only one who really tried and she was right". "No she was not she knows as well as do that nothing could have stopped me from going out that door. "We have been trying to tell her that all day". "but she is so mad and it seems that no one can get through to her". "Not even me". He says with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry for putting you guys through this ". prue says in a soft voice. "Don't worry I'll get our old piper back". He sadly smiles. "Ihope you do Leo I hope you do". Prue says. Leo can see that prue is exhausted. "Why don't you get some sleep I'll stay here till you fall asleep". "Thanks Leo but I would feel better if you went to the manor and tried to talk to piper please. "Okay prue promise me that you will get some sleep". Leo kisses her and orbs out.

_____________________

prue looks around the room and picks up the phone. She now has to do that she was scared to do any earlier. "San Fransisco police department may we help you"? "Yes could you tell me if detective Darryl Morris is still there"? Hold on please! "Detective Morris can I help you? "Hi Darryl it is me? Prue? "Yes". "How are you Are you okay"? "Yes I'll be fine as soon as you take my statement and I want to press charges against Brent Peters. "That is great prue I'll be in tomorrow to take it. Now go and get some sleep". "Okay darryl bye" " bye prue". Prue hangs up the phone really tired now. I hope piper and phoebe can talk now that leo is there she thinks as she drifts of to sleep.

__________________

Meanwhile at the manor leo orbs in to his and pipers room .but there is no piper, he walks over to phoebe's room and knocks on the door. "Who is it" phoebe answers. because she is really not in the mood for another round with piper. "It's me". Leo answers. Phoebe opens the door. "Where is cole leo asks as he looks around" "He is taking a shower. "what's up"? "Is it prue " she asks alarmed. "No she is fine I just came from her she knows everything now phoebe". " I told her she wanted to know. And she seemed okay when I left. "You mean she remembered everything "? Yes she does and she doesn't blame us. "Oh man are you in trouble with piper". Phoebe says. "I wish that I could say that I was but I cant seem to find piper do you know where she is"? "No I thought that she stayed in the hospital with prue"." She wasn't and she should have been home by now". "O god "you don't think she has been in an accident do you"? "I don't think so". leo says but not totally convinced. Just then Cole walks . "Hey Cole have you seen piper"? "No not since the hospital why"? She left the hospital over an hour ago and she should have been home by now"!! May be she went for a little drive to think things over". Cole suggests. "Your probably right" Leo says as he walks to the door . He stops in front of phoebe and strokes her cheek get some sleep little one you look wrung out. "Don't worry I'll make sure she does" Cole says as he closes the door behind Leo. as Leo is leaving the room phoebe crawls in to bed closely followed by Cole. The sun is already starting to come up as phoebe crawls deeper in Cole's arms. All Cole can do is hold her as she softly cries her self to sleep.

___________________.

Leo is walking up and down their room as he waits for piper to come back home. Finally after what seems forever piper walks in to the door. "Piper where have you been? I have been worried sick". "No need the worry I'm fine". He looks at her and for the first time it looks that she might be fine. "Why don't you lay down for a few hours before you go back to the hospital". "That's okay im not tired I'm just going to take a shower and then I have to get back". Piper honey I really think that you need a little rest I just came from prue she is fine she is sleeping". "I know but I want to be there when she wakes up". Piper says. "Okay but im going with you back to the hospital. "Fine with me" piper says with a small smile on her face then walks over to the door with her towel. "Maybe she will be fine after all leo thinks as he starts to fall asleep "Maybe all she needed was some time to think. Just as piper reaches the door of the bathroom phoebe opens her door.

"Oh hi piper"she says not sure how to act. "Hi" phoebe piper says. "Phoebe"? "Yeah piper" "I wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday"! "You really mean that piper "not sure how to react to the total turn around. "Yes I do I needed some time by myself to sort out a few things" piper says" "I'm sorry to" phoebe says as she pulls piper in to a hug. "here go ahead have the first shower". Phoebe smiles she was so glad to have her piper back. But if she would've looked closely she would have noticed that it was not the old piper but a very good copy of her. "Thanks" piper says as she heads in to the bathroom and phoebe walks down the stairs.

_______________________

As phoebe walks in to the kitchen she decides that she is going to get some donuts for breakfast and walks over to grab the keys from the key rack. Just as she reaches for them she gets grabbed from behind. And a hand is put over her mouth. She struggles to get free but her arms are pinned between her and the person behind her. "Where is she" she hears a voice. She can't quit place the voice. But she knows that she has heard it before. When her guy turns her around she sees that the voice belonged to brent. "She is the hospital thanks to you". Phoebe says with all the hate she can find in her body. "But she doesn't remember what happened". She is trying to by some time in the hopes that the guys or piper might come down. Her prayers are answered as piper walks in to the kitchen. "What the hell…………. Piper throws up her hands and freezes the room. "OH thank god piper he is looking for prue" "Yeah I got that much". Piper says, with so much rage in her voice it scares phoebe. "I'm going to get the boys make sure he stays frozen piper" "Sure" piper says as phoebe runs out of the kitchen. Phoebe runs up the stairs screaming for the boys to wake up. Both bedroom doors fly open . "He is here He is here". Phoebe manages to get out. Both the guys and phoebe fly down the stairs when they get to the kitchen they all stop dead in their tracks.

____________________

Piper is still in the kitchen but now brent is tied to chair with piper in front of him with a…………………………….. gun. 

"o my god " phoebe gasps. PIPER!!!!!!!!!! "What phoebe" piper says with a weird look on her face. Leo and Cole can't say anything neither one had ever thought that piper could be pushed so far that she would stand in front of a person with a gun. "Piper honey give me the gun". Phoebe says. "WHY" for what he has done he deserves to die". As she points the gun back on brent "did you know that she could go blind huh". Phoebe looks at brent there is total terror in his face. "Piper look at me where did you get this thing"? "Down town some where it's actaully very easy to find one if you really want to". Leo realizes that's where piper has been all this time she went out to by a freaking gun. He orbs up and back down right in front of Brent and therefor right in front of the gun."Tjees Leo don't do that I could have shot you". Piper screams at him. "I know honey you have to give me the gun". "You cant do this what is going to happen to us or phoebe and prue"? "We need you to much we cant have you in jail". "Please piper give me the gun". "NO Leo he deserves this". "Get out of my way". "Piper I cant let you do this". I don't want to say this but if you go through with this you'll never see me again"!!! I love you with all my heart but go through with this and I'm gone! "LEO" phoebe says shocked. "No phoebe she is going to have to make a choice either him or me it is that easy". And he steps away. Leaving piper standing once again in front of brent with the gun pointed straight at him. "Piper I don't want you to do this and neither does prue please I'm begging you" phoebe is now crying. She wants to walk over to her but Cole is holding her back . He is not sure what piper is capebable of right now. And he doesn't want phoebe to get hurt. Piper is strangely quiet the gun starts to shake in her hand , she then drops it and falls to her knees. Sobbing like there is never going to be an end to it. Leo walks over to his wife and takes her in his arms "SHhhh it is going to be okay as he keeps kissing her and stroking her hair. He looks over to phoebe and tells her to go call Darryl. He then lifts up piper and carries her out the kitchen and up the stairs. And exhausted piper puts her head on his shoulder and lets Leo take her upstairs. Leo is convinced that piper will get better as time goes by. But he is also sure that she is never going to be the same again. As he closes the door to their bedroom.

The end 


End file.
